Without You
by tiramichoux
Summary: It's lonely without your best friend, Gretel should know of all people. Dirk and Gretel's friendship ended over a petty misunderstanding. It's been a week and they haven't said a word to each other. To make it even  worse, Dirk's leaving for Konohana.


Gretel exhaled loudly as her feet dangled off the docks and over the glistening river. Forlorn was painted all over her face, which was held up with her palms. She moved her onyx eyes towards the running water. She saw her unpleasant expression and groaned gauchely. She kicked her reflection with her purple cladded foot.

It was supposed to be a normal day for her, tend crops, take care of animals, pick fruits from her orchard, hang out in the town, and the chill with Dirk. But no, today was totally different.

She got in a fight with Dirk a week ago, her closest friend, her damn best friend! It wasn't a huge fight that involved rude words or knives, simply shouting and misunderstanding. The whole fight was over something stupid, something not even worth 100G. It was over a stupid Rhinoceros Beetle!

They haven't spoken to each other for a whole week. The two had a few awkward staring contests but that was all. It was so lonely for Gretel. She had other friends but they weren't that close. Besides, it wasn't the same.

She wanted to apologize, she really did! But she was too afraid to go up and talk to him. What would she say? Would she try to create a conversation or would she just say it out of nowhere? She sighed, she simply didn't know what to do.

It still bothered her that this entire fracas happened when they were doing something they both loved, catching bugs.

* * *

><p><em>Without You<em>

* * *

><p>"I'm going to beat you!" Gretel said, with a sudden twinkle on the corner of her eyes. Dirk scoffed and rolled his emerald eyes. "As if! I'm totally going to kick your butt this time."<p>

Gretel licked her lips, accepting the challenge. "Psh, yeah sure. Competition ends at midnight. Winner has to have the biggest bug. Winner gets the loser to act like a butler-"

"Or maid," Dirk added. She stuck her tongue out before continuing.

"As I was saying, the loser has to act like a butler _or maid_ for an entire week."

Dirk nodded and shot out his hand. The blonde shook the hand and they both took off, in search of the biggest bug.

By midnight they met again on the bridge connecting the stone path with the square. Gretel held a Rhinoceros Beetle in a green cage. She tried her best but all the other bugs kept flying off. She brought the cage towards her face and smiled wistfully at it.

"You're not that big but you're the biggest out of everything I caught today," She said to the small frightened bug. "I hope Dirk had the same trouble as me."

Then something caught her eyes, there was a dent on the green cage. She sighed and knew she had to go buy another bug cage from bazaar. The bazaar was yesterday. The farmer yawned and stepped onto the bridge. She just wanted the competition to be over so she can go rest for the next day. She saw Dirk waiting, an identical green cage in his arms.

"Hey, what did you catch this time?" Dirk asked when he noticed his friend. Gretel shrugged and held out her Rhinoceros Beetle in her hand. He looked at it oddly then to Gretel. "I got the same one."

She laughed as she dropped her cage and brought her hands to the back of her head. "I guess all the other bugs were on vacation or something, am I right?"

There was suddenly a streak of light from a nearby house. Dirk looked at Gretel and hushed her. She nodded bashfully, putting her hand to her mouth.

"So," she said softer, "let's judge the bugs."

Dirk held out his cage and Gretel did the same. She looked at her bug, wasn't it a little larger than this the last time she saw it?

She looked through the bars of Dirk's cage and noticed there was also an identical dent on his cage.

"You stole my bug!" Gretel abruptly shouted, pointing an accusing finger at him. Dirk narrowed his eyes before shushing her, but was at a quite loud volume. "What are you talking about? I wouldn't steal your bug just for a silly game!" Dirk defended himself. He took bug catching very seriously and felt insulted that his best friend would even think he would do that.

"Don't you trust me at all?" He mused, anger and hurt evident in his voice.

"I would if you didn't have _my _cage in your hands!" She quickly swiped it away from him causing him to glower at her.

"Stop acting like a brat." He yelled, anger rising. "It's just a game. And it's _my_ cage!" He grabbed for it back but Gretel put it as far away from him as she could. With a quick jump, Dirk grabbed snatched his belonging away from Gretel's hand.

"Whatever. I'm going to bed." He turned around and passed Gretel, not looking back. He tried his best not to stomp on the way home but couldn't help it.

Gretel huffed when he was out of earshot. "Well I didn't want to be around a liar anyways."

Then she made her way home, her nose up in the air. She looked at the cage in her hands and her fingers played with the lock. She stepped towards the tree next to her house and released the bug. She gasped when she noticed the same dent on the cage.

She felt someone twisting her guts when she realized what she just did. She acted like a spoiled child to someone who didn't deserve it. Her amethyst eyes stung and burned. She winced when she felt the hot crystals beginning to form. She wiped them away with her knuckles. She sniffed loudly and her throat felt constricted. She gasped over and over again, it hurt to cry or simply breathe. She wanted to run to Dirk and scream that she was sorry but her legs had no strength to move.

* * *

><p><em>Without You<em>

* * *

><p>Gretel frowned at the memory. What if Dirk or her reacted differently? Why did they act like that anyways? Maybe they were both tired and just wanted to go to sleep. She couldn't fathom the reason why but she knew it was her fault. She still couldn't believe it though, their friendship and close bond ended over a stupid petty misunderstanding.<p>

She heard a bell tinkle and she turned around to see Marian exiting the café with Dirk. The flaxen maiden had her hand on his tense shoulder. Gretel bit her lip and forced her eyes to look away. But her ears had the 'on' button still activated.

"Are you sure you're leaving Zephyr Town?" Marian asked, concern evident in her voice.

Dirk nodded as he adjusted his maroon hat. "I don't want to make Ivan the only one working to pay for the rent."

Marian shook her head. "We already offered you a job at the café. You don't need to travel all the way to Konohana just for your job."

"They offered me a house there for my job, you don't have to worry."

She frowned slightly as she bit the inside of her cheek. She stayed silent until she finally mustered up enough courage to ask him, "Are you running away?"

Dirk flinched before turning around. "I already told you guys, I'm not running away. I just want to help Ivan with the bills. I'm a grown man, I can't keep mooching off my older brother."

Her eyebrows lowered when she noticed how quickly Dirk spoke. "At least come visit us then," she said, moving away from the subject. The bug catcher nodded. "I'll try to come on my days offs."

"And when will that be?"

Dirk's shoulders slumped, "I…don't know. I guess since they gave me a home there, they thought I wouldn't need days off." When he noticed the blonde's sorrow, he spoke again. "But I'll try to visit whenever I can."

She smiled slightly but she still felt hurt. "Did you tell Gretel about your choice?"

Dirk's body shook and his eyes widened ever so slightly. "N-nah. I don't think she would be interested in it anyways." He added an awkward laugh, trying to make it seem natural but Marian saw through it.

Gretel's eyes stung. He was wrong. She was interested, she did care. She just wanted to stand up and scream that she was sorry. Her head dropped and her purple and pink hat almost dropped into the river. Her body shook violently and she felt hot liquid dropping on her curled fists.

She heard someone stepping onto the wooden bridge.

"When are you leaving Dirk?" Marian asked, her voice was louder than it was before.

Gretel's head shot up and saw Dirk and Marian in front of her on the bridge. Gretel's eyes landed on Dirk and her face began to boil. She wanted to scream at him not to go but it was his choice. He wasn't going for himself but for Ivan. She had no right to stop that. She tried her best not to open her mouth by shutting it closed with her teeth. More tears slipped down.

She didn't want Dirk to see her crying, that was the last thing. She stood up from the dock and bolted home.

Marian and Dirk watched the entire scene. Marian came back to Earth first and turned her head to Dirk. His eyes lowered and mouth hung slightly open.

Moments later she asked again. "So when are you leaving?"

Dirk blinked and also returned from wherever.

"Tomorrow."

* * *

><p><em>Without You<em>

* * *

><p>Gretel sat on the bench in the back of the meadow behind her farm. Her animals were out grazing and her pet two dogs and three cats stepped towards her. The cows and sheep trailed behind them. They began to rub their heads and tails on her legs. The cows and sheep released moo's and baa's. One cat, Lala, pounced onto her bench and walked onto her thighs.<p>

Gretel wiped the few tears and tried to remove the traces of tears on her face. "Oh hey Lala, you brought the entire gang here," She said wistfully as she smiled at her friends. "I'm sorry I'm so much trouble." She laughed nervously. She was expecting the crowd of animals to disperse but all stayed by her side, some inched closer.

Her lips trembled and she tried her best not to cry out from all the comfort they were giving her. Lala lightly placed her paw on Gretel's hand.

_What's wrong_, she said, at least looked as if she was saying.

"I got in a fight with Dirk and…he's leaving Zephyr Town." She said. It hurt enough to think about it but saying it was torture. The animals all gasped, well at least some, the rest gaped.

_I'm sure you'll make up. You __**are **__best friends after all,_ said her dog Choco said.

_Yeah!_ Said her cow, Vanilla. _Maybe he wants you to go and stop him or something. _

_What Vanilla said. It could be all an act just for you to go up and stop him. Maybe he's testing you as a friend,_ suggested the young sheep, Paff.

They were all familiar of Dirk, he came over the farm often. Occasionally he would bounce on the cows and sheep. He loved dogs and cats so much that he would gather them all in his arms and ask Gretel if he could take them home.

She giggled at the memory. She didn't want that to become a forgotten memory. She didn't want any of them to become forgotten. She wanted to create more memories with Dirk, her best friend. She shuffled the white fur on Lala, who hissed lightly. When Gretel removed her palm, Lala began to fix her hair.

"Thanks you guys. Without you all, I probably would've been still moping about it. I'll go talk to him about it first thing tomorrow," She thanked them with a smile as she stood up to go hug each one of them. When she finished the last hug, her dogs began to bark at the livestock. They all began to head inside.

Lala also leaped off the bench to go bring the chickens inside. She turned back and looked at Gretel with her large aqua eyes.

_Good luck_, she said.

Gretel brought a hand to her chest and nodded. She needed all the luck anyone could give her.

* * *

><p><em>Without You<em>

* * *

><p>Dirk began to walk to the bazaar with Ivan. He held a large luggage bag with him and his bag of clothes. It was about six in the morning and Ivan was seeing Dirk off.<p>

"Are you sure about this?" Asked Ivan as they reached the exit of the bazaar. Dirk wasn't listening and instead was looking at the entrance at the front of the bazaar.

"Dirk…" Ivan asked. "Dirk!" His little brother turned around with a dazed face. "Yeah?"

"I asked if you're sure about this. You don't have to leave just to help pay for the bills. I'm perfectly cap-"

"No, I'm sure about this." Ivan tensed up and looked at his brother, seriousness in his periwinkle eyes. "Then why do you keep looking at the entrance, Dirk?" Ivan asked. Dirk stayed silent and ignored his older brother. "Is it because of Gretel?"

Dirk shot a look at his brother. "I'm not doing this because of Gretel. Not everything I do is about her. We're not even friends anymore," He exclaimed. He gasped when he realized what he did. "I'm sorry…"

Ivan shook his head and placed a hand on Dirk. "I'm sorry for bringing her up. I know that your fight has been bothering you a lot. But I don't see why you need to leave today. They gave you a week to prepare for your departure." Dirk gently brushed his hand away and then brought his own hands behind his head. He gave him a goofy grin. "Well you know me, I'm usually known for being tardy."

"Why are you leaving so early in the morning then? You could leave during the noon." Ivan suggested. Dirk shook his head and said nothing.

Ivan looked at him with soft eyes and slowly nodded. Dirk returned the nod and looked at the rising sun in the distance. "I guess it's about time for me to leave." Ivan nodded. Dirk gave his brother an embrace before stepping out of the bazaar, out of Zephyr Town.

Ivan watched his brother back as he walked away. He sighed and looked at the auburn sky.

"Gretel… you were too late."

* * *

><p><em>Without You<em>

* * *

><p>Gretel mentally hit herself a million times. She over slept by two hours! What kind of farmer wakes up at eight? She groaned as she ran as fast as she could to the town square, occasionally jumping. She smiled when she saw the bridge then she slowed down her pace.<p>

Why wasn't Dirk there?

He's usually there staring at the fish from the bridge. She began to slowly walk on the bridge, especially when she came to Dirk's spot. She frowned at the empty sight before heading to Dirk's house.

Her frown grew when she couldn't open the door. Ivan must've already gone to work, but then where was Dirk?

There was a nervous hollow feeling in her gut. She tried not to think too much about it and pushed it to the deepest corner of her mind. She made her way to the café and walked in. Marian and Joan hadn't opened yet. She walked behind the counter and opened the door. She saw Marian and Joan getting ready. Marian was adjusting the white headpiece on her flaxen hair. Joan was smoothing out her dress.

The older woman was the first to notice the worried farmer.

"_Arra, arra,_ it's Gretel. What brings you here?" She asked, giving her a warming smile. Marian gasped as she faced her.

"Good morning, sorry to come so early in the morning." Gretel excused herself. "But I was wondering if you knew were Dirk was."

Marian flinched and lowered her head. Gretel noticed this and asked, "What happened? Are you okay Marian?"

She shook her head, her headpiece almost falling off. Realization finally hit Gretel. "Did something happen to Dirk? Is he okay?" She asked frantically. Marian shook her head again.

"What is it? What happened?"

"He…He left for Konohana early in the morning today." Marian finally said.

Everything stopped for Gretel. She felt as if her lungs gave up on her and it hurt to breathe. Her heart struggled to pump blood. Marian watched the shocked girl slowly become pale.

"Y-you can't be serious. He's gone? There's no way he left today. I mean, I was going to apologize today…" Gretel whispered. Crystals slipped down her pink cheeks. Marian and Joan watched the girl furiously wipe her eyes using her sleeve. She did it so quickly and with such force, her face began to burn from the friction.

"Gretel, dear calm down." Joan said as her arms reached to stop Gretel's arm.

Marian nodded and cupped her tear-stained cheek. Gretel opened her violet eyes and looked at Marian. "Don't worry. Dirk said he'll try to visit us. When he comes back, you can say what you want to say then." Gretel nodded as she gently dried her tears.

"Can you wait for him, Gretel?" Marian said amiably.

Gretel sniffed loudly before nodding over and over again. Liquid snuck through her eyes and began to dampen her face once more. She gripped onto Marian's arms, her face towards the floor, and continued to sob.

The thought of a week without Dirk terrified her enough, but months? Maybe years? It was too much for her to process. Her life will be different. No more bug competitions, hanging out on the meadows, jumping into the rivers, and simply being together. She didn't want to think about it but her mind kept replaying that one phrase, _'He's gone'_.

_I know, I know,_ you don't have to remind me, she screamed at her mind. _Without Dirk, nothing will be the same._

* * *

><p><strong>Finally finished it and with a crap ending. OTL By the way, my writing style might be weird because when I write, I imagine everything as if it is in a manga. It has become a bad habit X3<strong>

**I might add another part but probably not. **

**If case you haven't played Grand Bazaar, you can bounce on your livestock. Surprisingly they like it and its not animal abuse. I'm not sure you can do it in ToTT, which I haven't played yet, so if I got any mistakes about it, don't hesitate to tell me. **

**I was originally planning for this story to be about Cindy/Lauren (more likely Lauren) and Kevin. **

**When Joan says 'arra' its from the game. You know, when you talk to her. Its so cute XD I thought it would nice to add it in. **

**To Risty: hahaha after three days (or was it two? Too lazy to check phone) I hope you enjoyed waiting XD I love youuu. **

**Well anyways, hope you enjoyed it! Review? **


End file.
